Junior High is like Hollywood Without the Stars
by Jadore Blue
Summary: Can Josh Kingsley and his friends Mya ,Angelina , and Keke survive Junior High. Can they defeat all odds , or will they fail to succeed. Can Josh beat the other runners to become social chair? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Junior High is Like Hollywood.. Without the Stars

**Josh August 27 12:00pm**

**Josh Kingsley , Age 13 short and skinny and had the skin color of caramel He and his parents lived in a private mansion in New York City. Josh stood in his walk in closet thinking to himself "This is so unfair why can't kids have like an extra week from school to prepare their outfits." Just as his phone rang with the ring tone The Fame by Lady Gaga his favorite person on earth. "I'm open for business NOT" he said picking up the phone. On the other line screaming her pants off was his best friend Angelina Otello screaming she says" Oh my gosh guess what, guess what the freak what."."I really don't want to know but your gonna tell me anyways so, go.""School starts next week and I don't have my outfit for our annual grand entrance."."I know me neither but hang up." Josh says. He immediately goes on to Blackberry Messenger and makes a broadcast message to all his best friends in Hardcore Label saying "Meet me in Central Park at 2" Considering they live in New York City. He puts on his blue v-neck ,gray torn skinny jeans and his purple and blue steve madden high top sneakers. Screaming to his mother who is the biggest actress in history of Hollywood he says " I'm going to Central Park be back at 3 or so."When he arrives at the park is other group member and best friend Mya Little is already there. "JOSHIE" "MYA"."Finally got your hair blown out I see"."Touche, Finally took your anger management classes?" says Mya. "Slick," Josh said. "Well I learned from the best. Just as that was said Mya spots Keke Armstrong their group mate and best friend in a crowd of people walking into the park. "Oh my god its my baby" Mya said." You know that really deserved an eye roll but i'm just gonna inhale deeply and count to ten. "One, Two, Three, Four- "KEKE" "MYA". Meanwhile Angelina walks up saying "Here we go again, wait Josh why are you counting to ten, "Anger management." "That makes so much sense now" Keke says sarcastically."Eight, Nine, Ten .Josh says "Okay i'm done counting now down to business. We all need our outfits for the first day in that death pit dog eat dog hell that people call school."."I wanted to wear my yellow Forever 21 sundress with my white flats." Says Angelina."Now you must be crazy why in the world would you do that were going to school not a kiddie party."That's cute not kiddie-ish." Keke and Mya say in unison."Listen I know but those kids or dogs whatever you want to name them will eat you alive based on your appearance and that is not going to happen to us."."Focus ladies" Keke says. They all sit silently for a short couple of minutes then Josh says "I got it! Keke did you buy that short red jumpsuit we saw in Miss Sixty?"."Yeah why?"."Wear that with your 3 inch yellow Balenciaga pumps, got it?" ."Got it."."Mya wear that high waisted black and white skirt with your scoop neck gray shirt that we got at Hot Topic last week and your polo black high tops."."Whatever you say commando of fashion."."Keep going with those slick remarks and I just might slap the rude out your mouth." Josh says."Remember the anger management, Josh."."Keke says."Yeah what she said, but what am I wearing?" Angelina said. Josh thinks for a while and sighs,"Surprise me i'm going to wear the good ole birthday suit..no i'm playing.". Getting up from the park bench she was sitting Mya gets up and says "What are we going to do now I dont have to be home for another hour."."Please make that two hours." Angelina says laughing. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Angelina August 28 10:00am**

**Angelina Otello's alarm rang. She was the best friend of Josh Kingsley she was also 13. She was average height with necks length golden blonde hair and had fair skin. Her father was a well known comedian her mother died when she was only three years old. She lived in a penthouse in New York City with her father and three sisters. She got out of her silk purple and blue comforters, looked at her alarm and ran to her bathroom. She was late for her morning yoga class again, she was never going to be 'zen'. Walking out of her building Angelina sees Hardcore Labels' worst enemy Tracy Ian. She became enemies with Hardcore Label ever since she sabotaged Angelina's reputation and said that she was a fake and would never amount to anything in front of the whole school. Tracy was dark skinned,chubby and short with barely any hair. She had lost weight over the summer but she was still chubby to Angelina. "Tracy." Angelina said rudely. "Still trying to live up to your fathers image?" Tracy said in an arrogant tone of voice. "I'm late for yoga class and your a waste of time so crawl back under the rock you came from , you dirty beast!" said Angelina. She then hailed a cab to 86th street before the class was over. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mya August 27 1:20pm**

**Mya Little was 13 years old a little bit under average height and was a tiny bit darker than caramel. Her mother and father were famous movie producers and lived in a townhouse in New York City. She picked up her phone and on the other line was Angelina. "Hey hold on a sec' while I put Josh and Keke on the line." Angelina said. "Hey people" Josh Keke and Mya said in unison. "Guess what ignorant, stuck up slug I saw on my way to yoga today?" said Angelina. "Let me guess Tracy?" Josh said."Bingo." Angie said. "Oh my gosh and what happened" Mya said. "She slid me a slick remark and I shut her down with an insult."."I taught you so well Ange." Josh said. " Oh my gosh shes such a dog" Mya scoffed. "Important news ladies , I'm running for social chair!" Josh said."No way , but you know Justin Reid , Becky's little brother is running this year." Mya said in disbelief."He doesn't stand a chance running against me , especially with our team , me as social chair , Ange as president ,Mya as Vice President ,and Keke as treasurer." ."Guess what I heard guys?"Keke said excitedly. "What tell me you freak."Angelina said. Josh laughed and replied "What she said."."I overheard my mom talking and our parents are invited to the premiere of Andrew Collins' new movie."Keke said."Wheres my invite?"Josh replied. Just as that was said Mya set into action she said "As future vice president I'm going to try to get us into this movie premiere , gotta get to work bye.". Mya put the finishing touch on her outfit that consisted of a white tank top and a beige and pink plaid skirt with a tan cardigan. She knocked on her mothers office door and walked in. Her mother was always working. Mya's mother Anne had her Blue Tooth in her ear yelling at the top of her lungs to her assistant who she was on the phone with saying "What are you stupid,how could you release the unedited! You know I have a replacement waiting to take your job , this is the last time the next and your fired!" and she hung up. Mya said in a baby voice "Mom can I come to the Andrew Collins movie premiere with some friends.".Anne replied in a parental tone "No Mya you cannot this is strictly a business premiere." "Whatever mom.".Mya walked out and mumbled under her breath "I'll go alone then you old hag.". Mya ran into her sky blue room , jumped onto the computer , opened AIM instant messenger and started a group chat with Josh , Angelina , and Keke**

**Mya: Guys I cant get us into the premiere under my moms permission**

**Josh: Are yu nuts thanks for nothing ,sucker):**

**Keke: lolss too funny but why cant yu**

**Mya; I said under not my parents permission but I can over Keke's**

**Angelina: What about mhe andd Josh?**

**Mya: Here's the plan Keke is going with her mother and father to the party and all of us are going to sleepover at her house..we're going to bring out clothes and we'll go with GPS to the premiere.**

**Josh: finally we put GPS to good use.**

**That conversation was over. GPS was Josh's chauffeur she was an aspiring singer until her career went down the drain, so she spends the rest of her life driving for Josh. Mya shut off her computer and smiled mischievously at herself in the reflection of her Mac's screen. **


	4. Chapter 4

Keke August 29th 12:00 noon

Keke Armstrong's doorbell rang, She was 13 a little over average height caramel was her skin color and her mother and father were famous Hollywood actors. Best friends with Josh Kingsley's parents that's how they met. She ran down her mosaic townhouse steps in her old navy purple flip flops. She answered the door to Josh,Mya,and Angelina standing in their freshly dry cleaned pj's. They looked at Keke and she stared at them. Finally Keke said "Why are you guys wearing pajamas?" "Its twelve noon not three in the afternoon missy I have to get my beauty rest."Angelina said. "Welcome to casa de Armstrong."Keke said. The IC ran up Keke's townhouse steps when they ran into Keke's older sister Kiya. "Here they come the IC herd." Kiya scoffed. "Want a black eye?" Mya replied rudely. Kiya rolled her eyes and moved along. Josh opened the door and took a deep breath. "Oh my gosh this room is beautiful it. It looks bigger than mine wait it doesn't,but I haven't been here since like third grade." Angelina plopped down on the bed exhaling from exhaustion. "Focus , focus , focus people. We have business to handle. Josh exclaimed He continued "My sources tell me Tracy is gonna be at the premiere. My mind is telling me shes going to come to eat up all the food like the animal she truly is." The girls laughed and nodded. Keke filled in "Well lets get going because my parents are leaving at GPS is going to be here in an hour or less." Josh stood up from the chair he was sitting in and ran to Keke's bathroom and yelled "Got here first suckers!" While Josh got into the shower Keke declared the downstairs bathroom hers. She then left to get ready while Mya and Angelina were stuck waiting on Keke and Josh to finish. Mya got up and turned up the volume to Lady Gaga's "The Fame" album and said jokingly "Shes my drug!" *********************** GPS pulled up to Keke's New York City townhouse and honked the horn to her CLK 500. "Single file ladies and gentlemen this is not a drill it's the real thing ,move it along."Keke said jokingly. The IC strutted out the townhouse feeling like a million bucks. Mya stopped and added "This is what being a A-Lister feels like." Angelina added "Get used to it from now on this is how were gonna live." In unison they flipped on the RayBan Wayfarer sunglasses and filed into the car. GPS smiled and said enthusiastically "To the premiere." Keke and Josh smiled at each other and said Josh's mothers favorite quote "To be a celebrity you have to act like a celebrity." They all laughed continued the way to the premiere nodding to all the songs that came on the radio and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_** Thanks to whoever has read so far.**_

_** I made a TON of mistakes. LOL **_

_** I would like if someone reviews. Thanks**_

_** Now I'll continue on **_

Angelina, August 29th 1:10

Angelina Otello stepped out the _CLK 500_,followed by the IC.

Angelina squinted her eyes at the camera flashes of the paparazzi on the red carpet still managing a smile. Just then Keke started humming the song "_Paparazzi _by _Lady Gaga_". Angelina rolled her eyes while Mya mumbled under her breath "Really Keeks really?". After all of the IC got out the car GPS rolled around for valet. Mid carpet they all stopped and posed with a cheeky but still innocent look. Angelina giggled at the attempts of the paparazzi trying to get their attention. But her face expression grew serious when she saw Tracy and her sidekicks appear in a black _Infinity__**. **_ Josh grunted as he saw Tracy give the IC a mischievous look__when Josh and the IC were leaving the red carpet. The IC all made a uncomfortable face as they walked into the jungle themed Andrew Collins premiere. "Ugh, tacky,can you say tack central?" Josh mumbled rudely

Angelina,Mya,and Keke laughed and replied jokingly "Tack central."

As that happened Angelina felt a nudge. She turned around to see Tracy and her sidekicks, Kaitlin,Nicki,and Beatrice.

Mya scoffed "Look what we have here -"

"The Outer Circle"Angelina continued

Tracy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well that's a first the hyenas have nothing to say. I'm shocked" Mya said bluntly

Beatrice said sarcastically "Right we are-"

"Sorry wrong answer" Keke added sharply

Angelina turned on 4-inch _Louboutin_ heels and walked toward the dance floor. Josh gave Tracy and the OC a devilish look and walked to Angelina. Mya and Keke followed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Again thank you for reading.**_

_**Got some more views. Pretty happy **_

_** about that. Sad I still have no reviews so now**_

_**I'll beg, Please please PLEASE review my chapter.**_

_** Thank You! (:**_

Josh August 29th 1:30pm

Josh walked towards the dance floor where Angelina was sipping on a

a no-alcohol Bloody Mary. He muttered "This is why you don't bring animals

to A-List social events."

Just then Josh spotted Andrew Collins as he walked over to the IC.

"Well look what we have here . The IC. Josh,Mya,Angelina, and Keke, you

guys have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Andrew exclaimed. "Your only two years older than us Drew" Mya laughed

"It's the fame I tell you." Andrew replied jokingly.

As that was said the OC stumbled over to where the IC was standing.

"And who are they?" Andrew asked Josh replied "Oh, that's just the outer

bunch." "Don't be mean Josh" Andrew replied

The OC introduced themselves to Andrew. Even though he looked as if he

didn't have a care in the world for them he still worked up the nerve to

make conversation. Josh strolled over to the bar and ordered a _Pi__ña Colada._

The bartender smiled and served his drink. Her body floated across the

floor as if she was under some spell. Josh sat onto the stool and made

conversation with the bartender. She chuckled and smiled the whole

chat. His charm worked on all females. It wasn't it was in his genes as his

mother liked to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AUTHOURS NOTE:_**

_**Guess I'm continuing after all!**_

Mya August 29th 1:30

Mya and the IC were exhausted and were laughing as they walked off the dance floor.

"We need a bathroom break we look like animals." Mya added in with a huff

"You really do." Josh added jokingly

Mya rolled her eyes and led Angelina and Keke to the restroom.

Mya,Keke,and Angelina strolled into the restroom laughing at a joke Keke had made. The girls met outside of the restroom when the were all done then walked together to Josh. In unison they stepped right foot then left.

Mya felt a tug on her hair and she continued walking. She stopped and laughed simultaneously and she turned around on her heels thinking it was Josh. It was Tracy and the OC. Mya scoffed. The girls realized Mya stopped walking so they turned around only to see Mya getting slapped by Tracy. Back at the bar Josh waited impatiently for the girls. He looked up and saw a huge crowd around what it seemed to be Tracy and OC and who else. He glanced again it was Mya! Josh got up inhaled and exhaled and reluctantly trotted to the crowd. Angelina felt a hand on her shoulder,it was Josh so she began rambling

"Okay so, Tracy pulled Mya's hair and then KABOOM.'

Josh laughed and replied "Expected"

Tracy's little brother emerged from behind the OC and on the MAC laptop he was holding was a video of Mya being swarmed by the press.

" Mya Little we hear your running for school Vice Prez"

"Yes I Am' Mya replied blocking her face

"Against Tracy you think you'll win?"

"She doesn't stand a chance"

SLAP! The laptop shut.

"So you think you guys are going to win" Tracy added

"No we know mostly because you guys look like trash and act like it." Josh

laughed

Just then Tracy's little brother Ian shoved Josh.

Angelina yelled "Count to ten,Josh!"

"Hell no that bum just touched me!" Josh shouted angrily

_**Author's Note**_

_** Hope you liked it. There's way more drama to come.**_

_** Tune in to the next chapter for the fight that's been **__** waiting to happen**_


End file.
